


Always Return

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Every time you leave, I fear it will be the last time I see you.”





	Always Return

“Nasir, It is just a cut,” Agron said as Nasir fussed over him, washing the wound on his shoulder and bandaging it. “I am fine.”

 

Nasir’s hands paused for a moment, then Agron felt a pair of lips press a soft kiss beside the wound. “I know, but that does not mean I do not worry every time you go to that fucking arena.” His hands moved and he wrapped his arms around Agron, holding him tightly. “Every time you leave, I fear it will be the last time I see you.”

 

Agron turned his head and looked at Nasir, his eyes filled with sadness. He raise a hand and gently brushed a stray strand of hair behind his ear. “The Gods themselves could not wrest me from your arms. I will always return to you.”

 

“Promise?”

 

Agron nodded. “I promise.”


End file.
